Possible Runaways
by FecklessWrites
Summary: "Pearl?" said woman looked through the darkness of what she assumed was Garnet's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Pearl could feel her gaze piercing through the darkness, felt how they burned to find a reaction to her question, all she could do was look away. Pearlnet AU, suggestive themes.


Pearl could barely make out the silhouette of her companion through the darkness. The blinds had been shut closed to prevent the blinding MOTEL sign just outside their room. The fan in the corner of the room would only sway the blinds enough to allow slivers of light to peak in but no more than that. Pearl saw no use in straining her eyes any further in search of the other woman and instead let her head lean back into the damp pillow. On their arrival, Pearl remembers bolting past Garnet to get to the shower first and flipping it to its coldest setting; a little pay back she thought since Garnet had refused to stop for a quick bathroom break, saying she didn't trust gasoline station bathrooms. Like a motel bathroom was any different, Pearl sneered as she was forced to hold her pee in.

The desert sun had baked both of them to perfection in their little red Honda, the AC had given up about 100 miles ago forcing them to have the windows down but it proved no relief. The dust would often catch Pearl in the throat leaving her a coughing mess, and the sweating had left her with an annoying headache. Garnet finally decided they should stop for the night, rest up, and head out in the morning after a little breakfast. The search for a motel, unfortunately, took longer than the two had expected; every motel for the past 10 miles was full or Garnet simply would not stop due to its condition. Relief finally came when they stumbled upon the two story motel that did not have a hooker standing outside a room door. As luck would have it, the room only provided a decent little fan, not the icy goodness Pearl had fantasized about; but it would do for tonight.

She opened her eyes when she felt the weight on the bed shift, she felt a small spray come from the other woman's fluffy hair as she shifted on the bed releasing a small squeal; normally she would have scolded her but the water on her skin felt too perfect to complain. She felt a long arm slip above her head that she took as an invitation. She scooted up relishing in the coolness of her dark skin as she inched closer to rest her head on her shoulder pleased when Garnet gave her a tight squeeze. She gingerly placed her hand on the other woman's stomach glad to find no fabric barrier but knew if she trailed her hand down she would find resistance. She let out a deep sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Garnet's low voice raspy with fatigue and sand broke the silence.

"Much better," she shifted her face now where Garnet's neck lay vulnerable, "what time do they kick us out tomorrow?"

"Hopefully never." They both shared a chuckle as they sank further into the overused mattress.

"Pearl?" said woman looked through the darkness of what she assumed was Garnet's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Pearl could feel her gaze piercing through the darkness, felt how they burned to find a reaction to her question, all she could do was look away.

"You'll have to talk about it sometime, Pearl." Garnet sighed shifting in the bed.

"Can we just enjoy the night?" the slight pitch of annoyance was an accident and she scowled at how she might have sounded. She let out a shaky breath and she spoke again. "I don't want to, yet." She confessed burying her face into her neck letting out a small huff. The other woman pulled her body closer letting her strong fingers rest in Pearl's damp hair; she massaged at the scalp her fingers stretching in odd ways due to their position.

"Alright," she breathed, "we'll talk about it later." She turned to face the other woman and pull her flush against her body. "You're nice and cold." She chuckled as Pearl struggled to readjust herself. The weight of Garnet's breasts pressed at Pearl's collarbone sending a small tingle down her spine.

Their sexual relationship was as new as the moon that night. It was sudden, unexpected and clumsy at best but it had been a release for them, a different escape approach that they were currently taking. They decided to camp out in the desert that fateful night, the stars bright and hopeful not allowing Pearl to sleep in the reclined driver's seat. She stared at the figure next to her silently sleeping in an awkward position she herself knew would leave her sore. What had possessed her was beyond her cognitive thinking, she straddled the younger woman in her seat moving her hips rhythmically. Her slender fingers touching bare skin and chest, she hadn't noticed nor had she cared when Garnet opened her discolored eyes, she barely noticed when hands were pressed on her hips coercing them to follow another rhythm. New bruises formed next to the ones already painting her peach-like skin; coming undone in a small fit of gasps and whimpers she collapsed into Garnet's taller frame hoping to hide the forming shame in her stomach.

"Pearl," Garnet's voice rang out once more stealing away any fatigue that weighed down the smaller woman's eyes, "could you do that again?" Pearl wondered if late check out was an option.


End file.
